


Little Things: Malec

by lunalovespudding3



Series: Little Things [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Malec being cute idiots, Malec being painful idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word Malec drabbles based off one-word prompts. A variety of themes. Spoilers through the whole series so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promps: Key, Trap, Muse, Wrong, India

**Key**  
Alec had been surprised when Magnus had given him the key to his loft. Alec certainly came over enough to warrant it, but this… This made everything seem so _permanent_ , and Alec wasn’t sure he wanted permanent. No, that was wrong. He did. But he couldn’t. His parents would kick him out, disown him, and he couldn’t live like a mundane. Magnus had looked so eager when he presented Alec with the small key, he couldn’t have refused if he wanted to. Neither of them could tell, but they were already in love. Past the initial infatuation. So he smiled.

 **Trap**  
There was a pile of limbs on Magnus’s couch. If you looked closer, you could see that two long arms were locked around a torso, and two faces were pressed together grinning. Alec and Magnus lay tangled, and they were both laughing.  
“I have to remember that in the future.” Alec said. “If you ask me to help you tuck in the cushions…”  
“It’s a dirty trap and I will attack you with hugs and kisses. Really, Alexander, I’m disappointed you fell for that.” Magnus smirked.  
“Shut up,” muttered the Shadowhunter, leaning up to enforce his command with a kiss.

 **Muse**  
Magnus had declared that he was taking up painting, and Alec was his muse. He attempted to paint many portraits, ‘borrowing’ some art supplies (Not Clary’s, as she’d murder the both of them). Unfortunately, the last time he had attempted art was likely around the time of da Vinci, and to say he was rusty was an understatement.  
The final result was a wasted week, a very tired warlock, and an apartment cluttered with paintings of what could be interpreted as abstract art, or a melon. Magnus vowed never to paint again (although he made no such promise for sculpture).

 **Wrong**  
Many Shadowhunters who had known his family for years, and many who hadn’t, had told Alec that his love for Magnus was wrong. He had eventually gotten to the point where he let it pass silently.  
That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt when someone sneered at him, or scoffed at them  
Whenever things got bad (which, unfortunately, they seemed to do often), Alec would call Magnus and just talk to him. Magnus had had his share of assholes to deal with, and he knew how it felt. But how he wished he didn’t. How he wished neither of them did.

 **India**  
During Alec and Magnus’s grand vacation, they detoured from Europe to visit India. Alec had been nervous, but once they arrived and he took one look at the shining sun, decadent sights, and – of course – Magnus, Magnus knew he would have a hard time getting his boyfriend to leave.  
They had spotted elephants and tigers at the Nagarhole and Bandhavgarh National Parks, ridden in a rickshaw, and hiked across the mountains in Manali. One of the many perks of dating a warlock, Alec had come to appreciate, was being able to Portal around the country to various sites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have enough prompts for six weeks, so I don't need anything else for now. I'm also doing this for a variety of ships, so check around. Updates Thursdays, starting 2/13.  
> Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what made you cry and why, anything that made you curse my name...


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Cake, Light, Horse, Blood, Eyes

**Cake**

It was Alec's birthday, and Magnus decided the best way to celebrate was to throw a party, complete with a band, hundreds of guests, and, of course, a cake.

Luckily, Alec managed to veto this before the invitations were sent out in favor of a much smaller party with only family and friends (and by friends, he meant Simon, who came because of Clary, who came because of Jace). But, unfortunately, Magnus had already ordered the cake. So, come the day, Alec, Magnus, Maia, Isabelle, Jace, Simon, Clary, Maryse, and Robert were faced with a seven-tier chocolate masterpiece. Magnus shrugged sheepishly.

 

**Light**

Light shone through the gap in the curtains. Actually, it shot in, concentrated into a single beam. The beam had apparently decided to set the location of its focus to Alec's eyes, waking him up with a groan.

"What time is it?" he murmured.

Next to him in the bed, Magnus, the world's lightest sleeper, woke as well. He sat up, but didn't open his eyes. "It's early, darling," he moaned.

Alec grimaced. "I know..."

"I'm tired."

"I know."

Magnus twitched his fingers to close the curtains, and flopped back down.

"Love you..." He said as they fell asleep again.

 

**Horse**

In the weeks leading up to Halloween, Alec insisted he didn't want to dress up. It was a _mundane_ holiday.

Magnus disagreed.

He presented his boyfriend with an awe-worthy costume.

It appeared to be a centaur costume, with a horse's body that extended back behind him and, for some reason (that Alec suspected to be magic) didn't drag. The rest of the costume was a fake boy and quiver of arrow that Alec protested even more vehemently.

But, because Magnus was Magnus, Alec was presented at his Halloween party bare-chested and pulling an enormous velvet horse body behind him.

 

**Blood**

The first thing Magnus noticed upon entering the infirmary was the blood.

It was everywhire, soaking through the injured Shadowhunter's clothes, coating his skin.

He had gotten a call from Izzy that her brother ("The cute one, with the blue eyes") had been badly injured by a Greater Demon and needed healing.

Magnus scowled at the family, nervously milling around. "I need everybody out!" He ordered imperiously. They looked as if they wanted to argue, but knew better, and hurriedly left. Magnus rolled his long leather sleeves up and got to work, drawing deep down into his magic.

 

**Eyes**

What Alec and Magnus had first noticed about each other were their eyes.

Magnus saw the clear longing Alec's blue eyes held for his  _parabatai_ , so like the want he had once seen in a blue-eyes Welsh boy who longed to love a warlock girl. And he felt sorry for Alec - but there was something that led him to fascination.

Alec, of course, noticed the slit-pupiled, bright yellow-green cat's eyes that marked Magnus as a warlock. They burned like nothing he'd ever seen. He had met warlocks before, but none who stared so deeply at him. None like Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadlines! I'm meeting deadlines! I hope you all enjoyed this instalment; please review/leave kudos if you did!  
> PS how bout that new Bane Chronicle coming out in five days? Excited?


	3. Round Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Cat, Dark, Dragon, Tea, Whisper

**Cat**  
Alec woke up to find Magnus stretched across him in the strangest position.  
Magnus woke soon after, yawning silently and slinking out of bed. Alec was ready by then with a pot of coffee.  
“You’re just like a cat.” Alec remarked.  
Magnus quirked an eyebrow.  
“Not just your eyes.” He explained. “The way you stretch out, your moods...” He trailed off, seeing a glint in Magnus’s eyes that could mean one of a hundred things.  
“Anything else?”  
Alec blushed. “Sometimes you kind of... purr.”  
“Do I?”  
He nodded. “When I... when we...”  
“Well, then.” Magnus smirked. “Make me purr, darling.”

 **Dark**  
It was as black as pitch in Edom. Not pitch-black--that was overused, made worthless. This was true pitch. Magnus remembered before electric lights, when all they had were candles. That--and now this--was darkness.  
Magnus loved the people of the 21st century, but they didn’t know anything but light. Cities were never wholly dimmed; the areas around them were drenched in their life. There was always a place to turn.  
As he stood in the dark--sat--lay--who knew anymore--he gave up on ever seeing anything but dark.  
And then witchlight appeared, creeping towards him.  
And with it came Alec.  
Magnus hoped Alec would never have to know true dark.

 **Dragon**  
Alec slammed the door behind him and flopped down.  
“Alec!” Magnus exclaimed, catching sight of him. “Your clothes are scorched! Are you-”  
“I’m fine. Aren’t dragon demons supposed to be extinct?” He grumbled.  
Magnus frowned. He touched one of the burned holes in Alec’s leather gear. “Mostly.”  
“I need to change.” He slumped off to his and Magnus’s room and pulled off his shirt. Magnus followed a few steps behind, staying silent.  
Alec was retrieving a sweater when Magnus said, “Need a hand, darling?” He jumped.  
“I…” Magnus slunk closer, taking the shirt out of his hand and kissing him.

 **Tea**  
Magnus waved his hand in Alec’s direction as he closed the door. Alec jumped when a mug of tea appeared.  
“Don’t spill it!” Magnus called. “That carpet’s new.”  
“Can’t you just clean it with magic?”  
Magnus shrugged. “Good day keeping New York safe for the mundanes?”  
“Good enough,” Alec said, carefully sipping his tea.  
A half-smile tugged at Magnus’s mouth. He left the kitchen and sat down next to Alec. His bruises, still being healing, were clearer close up. Magnus kissed him, tasting the herbs in his mouth. Caught off guard, Alec spilled the tea.  
“I’ll clean it up later.”

 **Whisper**  
Alec was a wreck when he came home that day. In the following weeks, he played the strong, silent Shadowhunter, but Isabelle knew better. Isabelle always knew better.  
She heard him when he’d call for Magnus in his sleep like he was drowning, and when he whispered the name as if it was his dying breath.  
It killed her to see him broken like that. He had said Izzy couldn’t protect him from everything, but she had trusted Magnus. And look where that had gotten Alec.  
Isabelle watched him day to day, and she remembered how he had been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so it's been months and i'm so sorry. I've had quite a few of these written for a while, but I was waiting to have the rest done to post them. It's not fair to keep them back because I'm too busy with school to write; I make no promises for future updates, but I'll try. I have no shortage of prompts. Also, I'm stopping the exactly 100-word limit cause I was destroying the writing to make it fit. They're all around 100 words, but some are a little over or under.


End file.
